Se fuerte
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Demostrarse a si mismo que eres bueno en lo que amas es muy difícil, intentarlo inquebrantablemente lo hace aún peor, está bien rendirse ante esas situaciones imposibles, pero otra oportunidad está delante suyo... decides arriesgarlo todo junto a µ's. [Post Canon] [Nico center] [5to fic (casi consecutivo) para Nico-chan (22/07/2019)]


**Historia larga, muchas aclaraciones**

**•Varios saltos temporales, en varias ocasiones hay flash backs, estos se identificarán al estar en _negritas y en cursiva_ (titulo que remplaza la palabra "flash back"), **_lo demás estará en cursiva._

**•En algún momento de la historia, se mencionará a algunas seiyuus, su participación puede ser fundamental o tal vez no… descúbranlo akska**

**•Toma en cuenta que esto es Post Canon, además de tomar temas reales como el acoso, ataques de pánico (estos pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar), y lo extremistas que son los fanáticos de algún Idol/cantante**

**•Sakurako Kimino también está en la historia, me gusta la idea de añadirla como personaje relativamente importante para la trama**

**•En esta historia, las chicas tienen más de 20 años, en algunas partes se especifican las edades, por lo tanto, son más maduras, cosas físicas como de carácter**

**•Se menciona la Universidad Internacional de Japón (IUJ), reconocida institución de enseñanza superior, así que, cosas como las universidades son reales**

**•A final de la historia, se contarán más detalles al momento de escribir todo eso jaja**

**•Si, todas son novias - NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana, TsubaHono & EreAnju**

**Love Live no me pertenece, tal vez la trama si y los OCs **

**¡5to fanfic para el cumpleaños de Nico-chan!**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Las personas pensarían que una vez µ's se separará, jamás volverían a ver sus integrantes. Ellas pensaban en seguir sus vidas cotidianas, estudiarían y trabajarían como alguien normal, pero, en el instante que 5 años más tarde las nueve chicas fueron invitadas a una compañía discográfica, pensaron que estarían nuevamente juntas como µ's.

No fue así, en lo absoluto.

Esta compañía discográfica llamada Sunrise, les hablo que, podrían estar juntas, sí al inicio aceptaban integrarse a pequeños grupos, para ayudarles a ser famosos, inicialmente ninguna estuvo de acuerdo, especialmente Maki y comentaron que lo pensarían.

Pero Honoka, un día reunió a cada chica en su casa, ellas se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Tsubasa Kira, líder de A-RISE.

—Tsuba-chan está aquí para aconsejarnos, ella tiene mucho tiempo y experiencia siendo Idol —La ex líder les comentó emocionada, ganando una risa leve de la Idol.

—Honoka tiene razón, hace muchos años, yo la llamé para saber sobre el futuro de su grupo—Comenta suspirando y cruzando los brazos—A-RISE quería que siguieran, su potencial era abismal, pero también comprendimos y respetamos su decisión, el día anterior a Sunny Day Song.

Nadie comento nada, esperándola.

—El CEO hace dos meses me preguntó cómo podríamos hacer crecer la compañía, sin dudarlo mucho las mencioné, mencioné que ustedes tienen un brillo muy especial como para dejarlo en el olvido. —Tsubasa las mira con determinación, con anhelo —Estar en otros grupos no es malo, incluso eso podría ayudarlas, interactuar con más personas, tener futuras conexiones y cuando el público menos lo espere…µ's regresará.

Todas las palabras dichas por Tsubasa Kira tomaban formas y colores, pero no terminaban de estar convencidas, el brillo de ellas es estar unidas, sufrir juntas, reír juntas, discutir juntas, eso era µ's.

—Podríamos intentarlo, el contrato sólo durará 3 años, podremos tener más fans para el momento ideal. —Comentó Nozomi, luego de analizarlo determinadamente, sonriendo a sus amigas. —3 años pueden pasar demasiado rápido, nosotras podemos hacer esto.

Eli mira a su mejor amiga antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—No habrá nada que te haga cambiar de parecer, ¿no es así?

—Nozomi tiene razón, podríamos intentarlo, pero… —Umi menciona— una de las cláusulas del contrato menciona que era posible en un 70% que no estemos en esos pequeños grupos juntas, yo era la letrista de µ's y Maki la compositora, además de que Eli hacia las coreografías.

—Kotori-chan se encargaba de los vestuarios. —Añade Hanayo jugando con sus manos. —Nico-chan y yo nos encargábamos del blog de µ's, aunque supongo que al ser Idols, tendremos staff.

—Así es, el CEO de Sunrise tiene un equipo completo en relación a eso. —Confirma Tsubasa, notando la falta de participación de Nico. —Nico-san, ¿no le parece eso algo bueno?

Nico se asusta un poco, poniéndose nerviosa por la atención.

—¿Eh? Bueno, sería genial pe-… —El celular de Nico sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación. —Debo contestar esto, ya regreso.

Maki la mira salir en silencio.

—Es extraño que Nico-san no se emocione por esto, ¿ha pasado algo desde que se disolvió µ's? —Pregunta la líder de A-RISE al aire, esperando una respuesta.

—Nico-chan tiene en muchas cosas que pensar, Tsubasa. —Nishikino se cruza de brazos recargada a la pared —Ella hace 3 años dejó de intentarlo, le mencionaban que sólo la contratarían si µ's lo haría, es por eso que no quiero hacer esto, no quiero que ella sufra de nuevo…

—¿Tú lo sabías Nozomi? —Con angustia miró a su amiga Eli, ella solo negó con la cabeza. —Entonces… ¿sólo a ti te lo mencionó?

Asiente incomoda de la atención recibida, pero se había prometido apoyar a Nico.

_**Hace 3 años**_

_Era un día lluvioso, Maki se encontraba corriendo a través de las calles vacías de Akihabara, en dirección al departamento de su amada, momentos antes había recibido una llamada de ella, se encontraba llorando y no se entendía bien que decía, lo único que entendió fue:_

_"Por favor, ven."_

_La llamada se cortó y sin dudarlo tomo su mochila metiendo su móvil junto a un cambio de ropa, las llaves y su cartera, todo listo para irse, en la entrada se topó con su padre, con quien aún no hablaba luego de presentarle a Nico como su pareja, lo miró un momento antes de ponerse las zapatillas deportivas, preparándose para salir corriendo nuevamente, alguien le tomó del brazo._

_—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Japón está medio de una tormenta! —Aunque la genuina preocupación de su padre hacia ella calentaba su corazón, alguien estaba esperando por ella. —¡No puedes ser tan altruista!_

_—¡Nico-chan me necesita y no me importa si hay una tormenta, me necesita! —Se suelta rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente, por suerte la reja tampoco tenía seguro y la abrió de un empujón. —¡Dile a mamá que regreso luego!_

_Sacude la cabeza dejando de pensar en su padre, alegrándose al estar cada vez más cerca del complejo de departamentos, Nico ahora vivía sola y ella necesitaba amor, comprensión, que alguien la escuche atentamente._

_Esa persona sería ella._

_Visualizo el edificio, cruzo la calle cuidando que nadie viniera, el portero la vio por un rato antes de abrirle las puertas y dejándola pasar._

_—Yazawa-san no ha salido del edificio desde hace 2 días, era extraño no verte por aquí, pero me alegra saber que ella tiene a alguien como tú._

_Algo avergonzada por el halago, le dio las gracias y corrió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas con dificultad mientras se maldecía de la falta de ejercicio luego de µ's, jadeando y con todo el cuerpo doliéndole sumando el frio de la ropa empapada, se detiene en la puerta de Nico, buscando las llaves y abriendo finalmente._

_Todo estaba oscuro, indicándole que el problema podría ser peor de lo que creía._

_Enciende las luces, cierra la puerta con seguro y deja sus cosas en la entrada, caminando hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta se encuentra con un bulto debajo de una esponjosa cobija y se mueve, mostrando a su persona favorita._

_—¡Maki! —La mencionada no esperaba que Nico se lanzara contra ella y las dos caen al suelo, no se queja al escuchar sollozos, la abraza rápidamente._

_—Estoy aquí, no te soltaré jamás._

_Luego de lágrimas y susurros de amor, la mayor mencionó que necesitarían ducharse, sobre todo Maki al estar expuesta a la lluvia, una vez ambas bañadas y con ropa seca, se acuestan en la cama de Nico, ella descansando sobre el brazo de Maki mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la pianista también la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabello._

_—¿Quieres hablar de eso, Nico-chan? —Murmulla Maki._

_—…creo que jamás debí ocultarlo…—Nico respondió, sintiendo como se tensó su novia. —¿Recuerdas que una vez mencioné que te tenía una gran sorpresa y para las chicas?_

_—Lo recuerdo, ¿es sobre eso…?_

_Se tomó un tiempo para suspirar y mira fijamente a esos ojos amatistas._

_—Intenté ser una Idol, lo intenté incontables veces durante estos 3 años, no lo mencioné porque…—Se ríe sin ganas, aguantando las lágrimas —…tal vez, quería demostrarme a mí misma que sin µ's también valgo la pena, pero…_

_Maki comienza a limpiar las lágrimas._

_—…todos me decían que podría, si tan solo µ's también estaba…_

_Eso molesto demasiado a Maki, la impotencia se adueñó de su ser, recordó todas esas veces donde Nico desaparecía de las reuniones misteriosamente, pensando incluso que se encontraba con alguien más, con alguien que amaba._

_Nico era igual de importante que todas, ella merecía volar a sus sueños, pero por ese tipo de personas…_

_—Tal vez, al final, no valgo nada…_

La estudiante de medicina se espanta al sentir que alguien le toca el hombro, abre los ojos mirando a todas preocupadas por ella, parece que se quedó en sus recuerdos.

—Pero esta vez será diferente, Maki-san. —menciona Tsubasa notando que regresó su atención. —El CEO no puede ser tan estúpido para ignorar el potencial de Yazawa-san, ella sabe cómo atraer público, durante µ's, interactuaba constantemente con los fans, Yazawa-san es una clave al éxito de µ's.

—Sí Nico-chan lo desea, la seguiré.

—Pero Maki-chan, ¿no cre-….? —Honoka intentó mencionar, siendo detenida por Kotori.

Sin decir más sale de la casa, mirando a Nico observando el cielo despejado.

—Sabía que vendrías, ¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo? —comenta con una pequeña sonrisa la mayor, dando media vuelta para quedar frente a la menor.

—Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—Ya veo, ¿eran pensamientos relacionados a Nico? —Maki se sonroja al notar el tono burlón en la voz de ella. —Parece que Maki-chan nunca deja de pensar en Nico~

—¡Mou Nico-chan! ¡No te rías!

Se ríe más fuerte y se acerca para abrazar a su mimada novia.

—Eres muy linda, gracias por salir, necesitaba esto. —menciona sonriendo, la chica de cabello rojizo suspira abrazándola y sonriendo también. —¿Qué harás Maki-chan?

—Te seguiré y te apoyaré si decides aceptar, claro, mamá y papá condicionaran que no tenga un horario estricto para seguir estudiando, después de todo, me falta este año y el próximo para terminar la carrera.

—Maki-chan será una excelente doctora, te has esforzado por mantener buenas notas. —Nico la felicita alejándose un poco para ponerse de puntillas y darle un pequeño beso. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Maki-chan.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la futura doctora no tenía precio, incluso una risa se escapó y era tanta la calidez que sentía, que se inclinó un poco para darle un beso.

—También me haces sentirme orgullosa, Nico-chan, terminaste tu carrera a pesar de todos los contratiempos, si hay otra cosa que te gusta hacer, es experimentar en la cocina, —Besa su frente, quedándose unos segundos para continuar — incluso trabajas en un restaurante de 3 estrellas, además de que sueles marcar y visitar a tu familia, me ayudas en todo lo que puedas, pero si deseas intentarlo una vez más, sé que seguirás brillando para mí.

Nozomi observó todo desde la entrada, sonriendo se alejó y regreso a la sala, sentándose de nuevo.

—¿Ellas están bien Nozomi-chan? Maki-chan realmente se veía molesta cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos… —Hanayo pregunta algo nerviosa.

—Ellas están bien, Maki-chan tiene una peculiar manera de darle ánimos a Nicocchi y eso parece funcionar para ella, me alegra saber que confían mutuamente y no discuten tanto como antes. —responde feliz, recargándose en Eli. —Aún recuerdo que en µ's no dejaban de discutir, incluso si no se tenían mucha confianza, se trataban de igual manera y luego las veías conversando como personas civilizadas.

—Nico-chan mientras me ayudaba en los vestuarios, solía hablar bastante de Maki-chan, mencionando algo como "esa niña no tiene sentido del respeto por más bonita que este." —Imitó lo mejor que pudo Kotori la voz de Nico, haciendo reír a las demás. —Pero era la primera en preguntar si el traje de Maki estaba bien, que no le gustaría que pasara algo malo, era algo que me encantaba observar.

—Maki-chan en la fiesta de navidad no sabía que regalarle a Nico-chan, a pesar de que ella no le había tocado en el intercambio, Kayo-chin y yo estuvimos una semana acompañándola a escoger algo para Nico-chan nya —recordó Rin acomodando un mechón de su largo cabello, sujeto por una coleta alta, mirando a su amiga de la infancia —A Kayo-chin le tocó Nico-chan, así que de alguna manera eso la ayudo también a no regalarle lo mismo.

—Realmente estaba nerviosa, se suponía que ya tenía planeado que comprarle, pero se agotaron antes de terminar de ahorrar el dinero y cambie el plan al último momento. —da un largo suspiro tomando el mechón de Rin y comenzándolo a trenzar. —Todo salió bien y sin problemas al final.

—Ambas me ayudaban también en las letras, como Nico mantiene un rango vocal más agudo que el mío y el de Maki, ella nos ayudaba también para tener una perspectiva más exacta de las demás voces y no forzarlas —Umi dice mirando a sus amigas de la infancia —Creo que todas sabemos la respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será esa respuesta? —Tsubasa está un poco intimidada por la gran amistad de las nueve chicas, el poder de llegar a un acuerdo sin palabras específicas.

Eli es quien pronuncia el comienzo de todo:

—Sí Nico quiere intentarlo, nosotras lo haremos, ella es quien siempre ha deseado ser Idol, es su verdadero sueño y deseamos que ella lo tenga.

* * *

Los días pasaron, reencontrándose en la sala de juntas de la empresa Sunrise, donde se encontraban todas las chicas, el CEO y uno de los abogados de éste mismo, se les entrego nuevamente una copia del contrato que durará 3 años, durante ese lapso de tiempo, cada una de ellas, estarían posiblemente en otros grupos, incluidos mixtos.

Si bien, a ninguna le pareció la idea de estar en grupos mixtos, ellas confiarían en el amado destino, tal como Nozomi frecuentemente confiaba en él.

Tanto Eli como Nozomi se aseguraron de leer y entender cada clausula en caso de que durante el tiempo que estén ahí como Idols de la empresa se viole alguna de esas, estarían preparadas para todo, Maki se sorprendió al ver una cláusula específicamente para su horario, pero al ver la sonrisa de Nozomi, supuso que ella había informado ese detalle.

Le mencionaron a Nico que ella fuera la primera al notarla tan emocionada, firmó con aquella firma que había hecho cuando las fans las había emboscado en el aeropuerto luego del viaje a New York.

Parecía que todo marchaba bien, después de firmar el contrato, el CEO y su abogado les presentaron a una de las 3 managers de los grupos, ella se presentó como Sakurako Kimino con un portapapeles, además ella se encargaría de asignarles los grupos, así como una vez de acuerdo a eso, presentarían a los miembros.

Una vez las presentaciones, tanto el CEO como el abogado abandonaron la sala.

—Bien, ahora se definirán sus grupos, recuerden que no pueden estar más de 2 integrantes, además para hacer esto de manera más justa, será por medio de un sorteo, aquí tengo una caja con 9 papeles, con números del 1 al 6, —les informó poniendo la caja en la mesa luego de sacudirla —algunos números se repetirán, luego de esto, les presentaré a sus grupos, ¿eso les agrada?

—¡Yo quiero primero nya! —Rin se acercó rápidamente, metiendo la mano y sacando con emoción un papelito, ella lo abre y lo enseña a Sakurako —Me salió el número tres, Kimino-san.

—De acuerdo, toma asiento y esperemos a las demás. —Aunque imponía una presencia imponente, hablaba de una manera muy amable e incluso sonrió divertida. —¿Quién será la siguiente?

—Ya que hemos empezado con Rin, creo que sería bueno que sea de la más pequeña a la más grande, —comenta Eli, mirando a Maki, quien solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello —Vamos Maki, tú turno.

Suspirando se acerca adentrando la mano, Nishikino realmente esperaba que Nico fuera su compañera o pedía no estar en un grupo mixto, los chicos pueden ser demasiado molestos para ella y aún más los compañeros de su universidad.

—Número uno. —Dice sentándose con Rin, cruzándose de piernas siguiendo con el tic nervioso.

Hanayo muy nerviosa se acercó, cerró los ojos antes de agarrar el papel.

—Número dos, parece que ninguna estará junta —murmura por lo bajo lo último, acercándose a sus amigas y sentándose en medio de ambas.

—No te preocupes Kayo-chin, Maki-chan y Rin te apoyarán en todo lo que podamos, ¿verdad Maki-chan? —Rin miró a la última, esta le sonríe.

—Claro, no te preocupes Hanayo.

Las demás chicas las miraron con una sonrisa, les ocasionaba mucha ternura cómo Rin y Maki a su manera cada una, animaban cada vez que podían a Hanayo, la amistad de ellas era muy bonita.

—Entonces sigo yo, ¿qué será…? —cantando Kotori pasó a sacar su papel, una vez fuera, lo abrió. —¡número tres!

—No esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero el grupo Future Model está completo, —La manager llamó la atención de todas, posando su mirada a Rin y a Kotori —Kotori Minami y Rin Hoshizora, ustedes perecerán a un grupo de chicas, de 6 miembros y su nombre es Future Model, esperaremos a que sus amigas terminen esto y conocerán a las demás integrantes.

Ambas asienten con emoción, Kotori se sienta a un lado de Honoka, quien se levantó al ser la siguiente.

—¡Y mi número es …! —exclama emocionada, sacándolo rápidamente —¡el número cuatro!

—Ese es nuevo, —Umi toma su papel —número dos, junto a Hanayo.

—Otro grupo completo, su grupo se llama Golden Bow, está conformado de 5 integrantes y es un grupo de chicas, —Kimino se detiene cruzándose de brazos, recordando algo —olvidé mencionarlo, el grupo de Maki Nishikino también está completo, consta de 6 miembros, solo chicas y su nombre es Princess Sky.

—Eso quiere decir, que solo faltan los grupos mixtos. —Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación por parte de Eli y toma el papel. —Número cuatro, con esto supongo que se ha completado otro grupo, ¿verdad Kimino-san?

—Estas en lo correcto, Ayase-san, su grupo es Eco DANCE, 6 miembros donde 3 son chicos y 3 son chicas, espero que esta dinámica de los grupos mixtos salga bien, es demasiado arriesgado para la compañía. —suspira pesadamente, acomodándose los lentes —Entonces, solo faltan ustedes dos, Yazawa-san, Tojo-san.

—Vamos Nicocchi, es tu turno. —Nozomi empujó un poco a su amiga, quien estaba sorpresivamente muy nerviosa como para tomar la iniciativa de acercarse, la mira suspira y acercarse con el ceño fruncido. —Recuerda que eres la Super Idol Nico-Nii~

—Sí Nico-chan, ¡Fight dayo!

Yazawa no sabía ni que decir, así que solo lo sacó y lo abrió, era el número seis.

—Oh, número seis, es un grupo pequeño, 4 personas, 2 chicas y 2 chicos, bajo el nombre de Rhythm Star, Yazawa-san. —Nico se desploma junto a Eli, quien ríe un poco antes de darle unos toques en la cabeza. —Por último, Tojo-san, por favor.

Despreocupada sigue la orden y como se tratase de una carta de Tarot, muestra el número cinco.

—Divine Astrology, parece que los nombres les quedan como anillo al dedo, eso es muy inesperado, aunque no menos interesante, —se ríe antes de darle la información —al igual que Yazawa-san, tu grupo es de 4 integrantes, 2 chicas y 2 chicos.

—El destino puede ser muy curioso, Kimino-san. —menciona Nozomi, las demás chicas se levantan de sus lugares.

—Lo es, les diré algo, ya que Koshuto-san y su abogado no están, —Suspira antes de tomar las manos de la mayor —su grupo me encantaba, mi favorita eras tú, Nozmo Tojo-chan.

"¿Tojo-chan? ¿Acaso acaba de decirle 'Tojo-chan' a Nozomi? Uy, parece que Eli tiene competencia" Piensa Nico divertida al ver la cara de pánico de la Miko y al ver como Eli sonreía de manera irritable. "Desde ahora Kimino-san será de mis favoritas."

Maki por su parte observa como su novia está haciendo gestos raros y piensa: "¿Pero ahora que pico a Nico-chan? Esa cara es demasiado extraña…"

—Ahaha, eso es muy halagador de su parte, Kimino-san, gracias~ —Por dentro la chica de cabello morado estaba pensando en cómo hacer que dejara de tomar sus manos. —Gracias por apoyarnos desde antes~

—No, no, gracias a ustedes por ser un grupo tan espectacular, cuando escuche el rumor de que µ's podría estar en esta empresa, no tarde mucho en hablar con Futaba y Eriko, ellas dos son las managers, pero en estos momentos están con los demás chicos, —La mujer soltó las manos de Tojo, dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a un pasillo, las chicas iban detrás de ella— ellas están muy emocionadas de trabajar con ustedes, aunque a nosotras nos parece algo ilógico que no estén como µ's, pero supongo que cuando llegue el momento, ustedes estarán en la cúspide de la fama.

—E-Espere, ¿acaso mencionó a Pile-sama? —Nico se adelantó posándose a su lado, mirándola con admiración y nervios. —Había leído que ella abandonó Corea por salir con una chica japonesa, eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, es muy valiente y estaba trabajando aun en la música, pero no mencionaron nada de que ella era manager, ¿eso es verdad?

—Tal como lo escuchaste, ella sigue en la música, tal vez no como solista y siendo denigrada por corea, pero ella es más que feliz ayudando a las nuevas generaciones, las cuestiones de las citas son un poco más… flexibles aquí, —Sonríe divertida mirando a la pequeña, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que decía— así que Eriko puede tener novia, no hay mucho problema con eso, me alegra saber que sigues siendo aficionada a las Idols, incluso con chicas de otros países, Nico Yazawa-chan.

—¡Las Idols deben ser reconocidas, todas son importantes y todas tienen la oportunidad de amar! ¡No por nada era la presidenta del Club de Investigación de Idols en Otonokizaka!

Las demás chicas miraron sorprendidas a Nico y la creciente confianza para hablar con la manager de algunas de ellas, era muy extraño actualmente que dejara mostrar ese lado, en algunas ocasiones lo demostraba con Hanayo, pero hasta la castaña tuvo que despegarse un poco de ese mundo para enfocarse en sus estudios, eso no significaba que era ignorante de todo lo que discutían la mujer mayor y Nico, pero su timidez se lo impidió esta vez.

—Parece que Nico es igual de apasionada por las Idols como lo era en la academia. —Dice Umi, riéndose un poco de los gestos exagerados de su amiga. —Es nostálgico, pero me extraña que no estés ahí, Hanayo.

—Es solo que… Kimino-san me intimida un poco aún, Umi-chan.

—Comprendo, ehh, ¿te encuentras bien, Maki? —La mencionada no despegaba su mirada de quienes lideraban el grupo, esta tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía querer matar a alguien con la mirada. —¿Maki?

—Olvídalo Umi-chan, Maki-chan sigue siendo algo celosa cuando alguien se lleva bien con Nico-chan. —Honoka se ríe, sabiendo que la segunda ni siquiera le prestó atención. —Me preguntó cómo le hará cuando Nico este en ese grupo mixto.

—Creo que Maki-chan estará bien mientras no se acerquen más de lo necesario a Nico-chan nya —Rin se burla también, tocando la mejilla izquierda de la heredera. —En realidad, aunque se muestre así, Maki-chan confía bastante en Nico-chan, así como Nico-chan confía en Maki-chan, estarán ambas bien, ¿verdad Kayo-chin?

—Rin-chan tiene razón, ella es muy perceptiva en estas cosas, todas hemos visto el proceso de ellas dos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Ellas tienen razón, Nishikino-kun. —Las chicas se asustan de escuchar la voz de Sakurako, Nico solo estaba sonrojada cruzándose de brazos, aun lado de ella. —Jamás me atrevería a robarte a Nico-kun, por más adorable que sea.

—¿Acaso le dijo 'Nico-kun'…?

—Bien chicas, estamos cerca, no falta mucho, sigamos.

Nozomi se río de como interrumpieron a Maki, podrá ser algo espeluznante para ella, pero si se burlaba de ellas dos, significaba que se llevarían muy bien.

Como fue mencionado, avanzaron durante unos 3 minutos más y llegaron a una enorme sala de entrenamiento, ahí se encontraban dos mujeres más, sentados en el suelo se encontraban los demás integrantes de los grupos.

—Ah, justo estábamos hablando de ti, Sakurako, iba a mandar a Eriko a buscarte —Menciona una mujer de cabello corto, con una ropa más cómoda y sus ojos eran rasgados. —Entonces, se animaron chicas, me alegra.

µ's asintió ante ese comentario, Hanayo y Nico miraban a las otras dos mujeres emocionadas mientras se agarraban las manos, eso hizo que Eli suspirara, solo esperaba que el fanatismo de ambas no las dejase mal.

Eriko se acerca entrecerrando los ojos mirando fijamente a Nico.

—Realmente eres Nico-chan, ella te adora muchísimo, espero que después de las presentaciones no te moleste tomarte una foto conmigo para ella. —Extiende sus manos hacia ambas, las chicas casi hiperventilando aceptan una. —Mucho gusto, Eriko, será un honor trabajar con ustedes.

—¡E-El gusto es nuestro! —Responden al omiso, ganándose una risa de la ex cantante, dejo sus manos y se acercó a las mayores.

Eli como Nozomi estrecharon sus manos, de una manera más respetuosa, sonriéndole.

—Espero que cuiden de nosotras, Eriko-san.

—A diferencia de ella, me presentaré, soy Futaba, estoy encargada de los grupos Eco DANCE y Future Model, un gusto conocerlas chicas. —hace una pequeña reverencia que es correspondidas por µ's. —Ya que Eriko termine de estrechar manos, comenzaremos con la presentación de los grupos y sus futuros compañeros.

No paso mucho cuando estrecho la mano de Maki, quien estaba algo incomoda por la atención de tantas personas, ella desvió la mirada.

—Bien, ahora, comenzaremos con los grupos, mencionaré a la integrante o integrantes de µ's, dará un paso adelante, llamaré a su grupo y se levantarán, ella o ellas se presentarán, luego lo harán ustedes, también se mencionará a su manager, ¿está bien? —Tanto las chicas como los chicos asienten, Sakurako continua. —Entonces, pasa adelante, Maki Nishikino-san.

La mencionada suspira y jugando con su mechón se coloca delante de las chicas, y a un lado de Kimino.

—Tu grupo es Princess Sky, por favor, levántense.

Cinco 5 chicas se levantaron posándose a unos pasos de la heredera.

—Maki Nishikino, estudiante de medicina, ex compositora de µ's, un gusto. —Corta y precisa se presentó.

—Un gusto, Maki-san, mi nombre es Sakura, soy la líder del grupo, en la academia solía estar en un equipo de baloncesto. —Del mismo tamaño que Umi, cabello albino en una coleta baja y ojos grandes.

—Maaya, un gusto. —Voz sorprendentemente grave, baja estatura y cabello azulado corto.

—Mi nombre es Kyoko, junto a Yui y a Hana estábamos en un pequeño club de teatro, las tres somos de la misma academia. —La chica se señala así misma, alta y de un porte relajado, castaño en dos chongos, luego señala a una chica de cabello verde y al último una chica de cabello naranja. —Nosotras conocimos a µ's cuando estábamos en secundaria, un gusto.

—Kyocchan tiene razón, espero estés cómoda con nosotras, Nishikino-san. —Ojos color ámbar, como Umi, señalo a Hana. —Hacchi no suele hablar mucho, pero tiene una voz espectacular, también es muy buena bailando.

—Eriko es su manager, Nishikino-san, continuaremos con las presentaciones…. —Menciona Sakurako. —…Umi Sonoda. Hanayo Koizumi, den un paso adelante por favor.

Nico sabía que su turno sería largo, con una mirada, siguió a Maki, estando detrás de las chicas, aprovechando que tanto Eli como Nozomi las tapaban –tal vez a ella en su mayoría, la pelirroja podía ver por encima de la miko–, tomo la mano de su novia, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

—No es necesario estar nerviosa Maki-chan, lo hiciste muy bien. —Susurrando la halaga, dando un apretón al verla sonrojada. —Aunque creo que gracias a Ryu-san y a Mayumi-san eres buena presentándote.

—Eso no significa que este menos nerviosa… —Maki suspira pesadamente, escondiendo su mechón derecho detrás de su oreja. —Cuando mencionó que tenía que presentarme, no sabía que tenía que decir exactamente.

—Hum, las chicas de tu grupo son lindas, tendré que tener mucho cuidado para que Maki-chan no me abandone~ —Sigue murmurando, con una voz triste Yazawa— Maki-chan, no abandones a Nico jamás~

—¡¿P-Pero que estás diciendo Nico-chan?! —Aun manteniéndose en voz baja la regaño, soltó su mano y comenzó a estirar las mejillas de su novia, con el ceño fruncido con la cara roja. —¡No debes decir ese tipo de cosas aquí!

Nico comenzó a quejarse tratando de quitar las manos de la futura doctora, al notar que no podía, hizo lo que una adulta responsable como ella haría, tomo las mejillas de la más alta comenzándolos a estirar, ambas estaban en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta de las miradas curiosas, molestas o burlonas de los demás en el lugar.

—¿Ellas están bien? —Pregunta Kurumi, integrante de Future Model, ella estaba por presentarse cuando notaron los intentos de hablar de la chica de ojos carmesí. —Parecen llevarse muy mal…

—No te preocupes por eso… —Kotori deja de hablar, esperando el nombre.

—Kurumi.

—…Kurumi-san, desde que están en la academia sus personalidades han, como decirlo, "chocado", —La modista continua con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a sus amigas. —Pero en realidad las dos se preocupan mucho por la otra, se quieren mucho~

El tono sugerente en las últimas palabras de su novia, hizo que Umi se riera.

—Mejor sigamos con las presentaciones, las dos están en su mundo y solo ellas pueden regresar. —Informa Umi a su manager, Kimino.

—Sí Sonoda-san lo dice, entonces, prosigamos.

Luego de estar peleando por quien estiraba más las mejillas de las otras, como si de un mochi se tratara, Nico consiguió morder el brazo de Maki, consiguiendo que la soltara, ella misma se soltó de la pianista y comenzó a sobarse los pómulos, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso dolió mucho Maki-chan! —Reclama sacando su móvil y mirando las marcas de los dedos. —¡Ahora tengo marcas!

—Sí bueno, sí alguien dejara de decir cosas fuera de lugar, no lo haría. —Nishikino se cruza de brazos, sintiendo el dolor en su cara. —Además no eres la única, no sé de qué te quejas, me mordiste.

—Nico se queja porque Nico aún no se presenta, Makki. —Le sorprendió un poco que la mayor comenzara a hablar en tercera persona, y esta no parecía darse cuenta. —Nico debe estar presentable para cuando sea su turno.

—Nico-chan, lo harás bien, no te preocupes por eso.

Jadeando y poniéndose en un porte orgulloso, con una mano en la cintura, Nico dice:

—Claro que Nico lo hará genial, Nico es–… —La chica de ojos amatistas la detuvo colocando una mano en boca y poniendo su dedo índice en sus propios labios, señal de que guardara silencio.

Observa por encima, suspirando aliviada de que nadie había escuchado a la chef.

—Nico-chan, no puedes decir esas cosas aquí, harás que te odien sin ni siquiera presentarte, —murmulla, Yazawa abre los ojos sorprendida. —cuando estás tensa o nerviosa comienzas a hablar en tercera persona.

Maki deja caer su mano de su boca, tomando su mano y levanta la mano derecha, llamando la atención de su manager.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Nishikino-san? —Eriko se acerca a ellas, evitando una escena nueva, mira a Nico con una mano en su pecho. —¿Yazawa-san que sucede?

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que Nico-chan se presentó para una compañía, creo que necesita salir a tomar aire, —Sabía la pelirroja que Nico no estaba poniéndole atención, le preocupaba ver su mano justo donde está su corazón. —¿Nos podría llevar a la salida, Eriko-san?

—C-Claro, claro, le informaré de inmediato a Sakurako y las acompañaré.

La mujer de cabello ondulado se acercó a su amiga, hablándole al oído, Kimino asiente sin preguntar, le agradece y regresa con las chicas.

—Síganme, es por aquí.

Eriko las guío por la salida de emergencia, mantuvo la puerta abierta para la pareja, la cerró y subió al siguiente piso por las escaleras, llegando a una puerta, la empujo y mostró lo que parecía ser la azotea.

Maki no dudo en salir, y arrastrar consigo a Nico.

—Vamos Nico-chan, respira lentamente y concéntrate en mí.

La ex cantante veía a las chicas con algo de pena, sobre todo estaba preocupada por la pelinegra, hubo un rumor entre los chicos que ella había llegado a la compañía, con el propósito de ser solista, no quería preguntar porque ahora parecía sufrir un ataque de pánico, pero sabía que sería su deber al ser la manager del grupo de Nico también.

Al notar que ahora solo se abrazaban, Yazawa con los ojos cerrados y Nishikino mirando a la nada, sabía que había algo más que simple amistad entre ellas, ¿acaso era posible qué…?

—¿Son novias, Nishikino-san?

"¡AH ERIKO COMO ERES INOPORTUNA!" Se pateaba internamente y lloraba, mientras sonreía en el exterior.

—…lo somos, Eriko Hori-san. —Contestó, recordando lo que una vez le había mencionado Nico. —Antes conocida como Pile.

—Descuida, no haré nada malo. —Se ríe nerviosa, hacía un tiempo que no escuchaba su apodo. —Estoy a cargo de ambos grupos, esta información me sirve para evitar incomodidades entre ustedes, quiero ayudar si es posible.

Ninguna de las dos hablo, Eriko solo sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su cuello.

—Desde que Nico-chan dejó de intentar ser Idol, ha estado sufriendo estos ataques de pánico, primero comienza a hablar en tercera persona, era algo bastante normal cuando estábamos en la academia, pero hace un tiempo… —Al sentir que Nico tembló un poco, comenzó a acariciar su cabello. —…comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, luego de un tiempo, a temblar y colocar su mano en su pecho, al ser hija de médicos, no tarde en darme cuenta.

La mayor asiente, esperando que continúe.

—Se lo mencioné a mamá días después, le conté por todo lo que ha pasado Nico-chan, ella mencionó que se debía a un alto nivel de estrés, que Nico-chan necesitaba dejar de preocuparse demasiado y que no dudara en avisarle si sucedía de nuevo. —La pianista mira hacia el cielo, suspirando y regresando a Pile. —Estaba preocupada de que esto pasara.

—¿Entonces Yazawa-san no te mencionó algo antes de eso? —Dice la castaña, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Lo hizo, un mes antes, pero ella suele esconder sus problemas demasiado bien. —Pensó Maki con molestia lo último, no quería que Nico se pusiera peor. —Pero si ella desea ser Idol, lo haré también, papá y mamá no se opusieron, de hecho, mencionaron que intentarían estar al pendiente de la salud de Nico-chan.

—De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente de ella, gracias por confiar en mí, Nishikino-san —Insegura se acerca. —¿se encuentra mejor, Yazawa-san?

Nico se separa, suspirando y asistiendo levemente.

—Creo que sí…—Hace una reverencia, juntando sus manos en su estómago. —Lamento que haya tenido que ver eso, Eriko-san…

—¿E-Eh? ¡N-No, no, no necesitas disculparte! —Hori comienza a mover sus manos de un lado para otro, entrando en pánico. —Nadie sabe cuando pasaran estas cosas, ahora sé que debo cuidarte tal como Nishikino-san lo ha estado haciendo desde el comienzo, ¿te sientes bien para presentarte a los chicos de tu grupo? Si no, puedo decirles que mañana te presentaras, pero…

Ambas miran a Maki, quien estaba jugando con su cabello.

—…Nishikino-san no estará presente.

* * *

Nozomi comenzó a preocuparse cuando en las presentaciones del grupo de Eli faltaban los dos miembros masculinos y no había señales ni de Nico, Maki o de Eriko, estaba tentada a preguntarle si podía retirarse para verificar el estado de sus amigas, cuando las ve ingresando a la habitación, las tres parecían hablar tranquilamente.

—...nobu, espero que se sientan cómodas en Eco Dance, Ayase-san, Kousaka-san. —Su atención vuelve al frente, era un chico bajito, como si se tratara de su mejor amiga, pero en hombre, sólo que sus ojos eran esmeralda como los de ella.

—Yuki, pero con solo Yucchan esta bien, mi hermana menor me dice así, —Eli nota que sus amigas regresan, suspira aliviada, estaba segura que todas las chicas se encontraban preocupabas. —ella es mi mayor fan, un gusto.

—El gusto es nuestro, chicos, Eli-chan y yo estamos emocionadas por iniciar, ¿verdad?

—Tal como lo dices Honoka.

Las tres se acercan por fin, recibiendo la atención de todos, Eriko solo asiente para Sakurako y Futaba, ambas se miran y suspiran, volviendo la atención a los chicos, mientras Nico como Maki se colocan detrás de sus amigas, fingiendo no estar incomodas con tantos ojos encima de ellas.

—Chicos, su atención por favor, la siguiente es… —Kimino observa su portapapeles, mirando el número cinco. —Nozomi Tojo, por favor pasa adelante y preséntate.

"Definitivamente Eli está celosa, mientras que Kimino-san hace muy evidente su fanatismo hacia Nozomi." Se ríe Nico ante ese pensamiento.

—Nozomi Tojo, graduada de Relaciones Internacionales de IUJ, ex vicepresidenta en Otonokizaka, —La pelimorada se quedó un momento callada, pensando en que decir. —En mis tiempos libres ayudo en el templo Myojin, mucho gusto.

—Excelente presentación Tojo-san, por favor, pase Divine Astrology. —Eli se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño al escuchar esa felicitación exclusiva para su novia.

—Bueno, soy Ruri, realmente estoy agradecida de tener a otra chica en el grupo, las personas no paran de pelear por quien me quedaré. —La chica se ríe, antes de tomar las manos de Nozomi —El gusto es mío, eres muy bonita y yo–…

—Ruri-san, le pido que no ponga incomoda a su compañera.

Haciendo una mueca, Ruri hace caso, dando un paso atrás.

—Te han regañado, Ruun-chan. —A Hanayo le dio algo de miedo que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, también agradecía no estar en ese grupo. —Yoshito.

—Este chico es muy extraño… —murmura Umi, siendo apenas escuchadas por Rin y Hanayo.

—Bueno, supongo que es mi turno, Haru, iba a asistir a Naganuma, pensé que sería un maestro de japonés, pero, —Con una mano comienza a rascarse la cabeza, mirando a Yoshito. —Yoshi-kun me convenció de debutar para la compañía, y aquí sigo.

—Bien, yo soy la manager de este grupo, al igual que Golden Bow, por último, le pido a Nico Yazawa-san que se presente.

Nico al escuchar su nombre se puso increíblemente nerviosa, avanzó lentamente al frente, sus manos se aferraban a su overol negro, suspiro y miró con determinación hacia adelante diciendo:

—Nico Yazawa, graduada de Hattori Nutrition College, ex presidenta del Club de Investigación Idol en Otonokizaka, ex miembro de µ's y… —Todas se sorprendieron al verla hacer una reverencia, Nico se endereza. —…es realmente un placer poder estar aquí, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

—No esperaba menos de Yazawa-san, me encanta ver tu pasión por las Idols. —Kimino se acerca a la pelinegra, abrazándola de lado. —Ese brillo juvenil no se encuentra todos los días.

—Pero que dice, yo soy igual de apasionado que Yazawa, Kimino-san, —Un chico alto de cabello rojizo interrumpió en modo de broma, le guiñó el ojo a la chef. —Mi nombre es Kasuya, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

—Oye Kasuya, no puedes opacarnos para siempre. —Cabello rubio claro, similar al de Arisa, la chica bromea —No le hagas caso a Kasuya, es un tonto casanova, soy Emiko, soy su amiga de la infancia, junto a él.

—Sô, tal como lo dice Emiko, somos amigos de la infancia. —Contesta algo aburrido un chico de cabello de tonalidades grises, largo y sujeto por una coleta baja. —Espero eso no te incomode, Yazawa-san.

Antes poder decir algo Nico, sintió que era abrazada desde la derecha, no entendía porque estaba siendo abrazada por ellas.

—Yo, Eriko, seré la manager de Rhythm Star.

Rin notó como la mirada de Maki se estaba poniendo cada vez más terrorífica, trago saliva una vez esos ojos amatistas gélidos la notaron, asustada volvió su atención al frente, esperando que no pasara una catástrofe.

Kotori observo como su amiga amante de los gatos estaba temblando como gelatina, buscó la razón, decidiendo también mirar solamente hacia la espalda de Nico.

—Ni se te ocurra Maki, estoy segura que ni siquiera Nico sabe que esta pasando. —Eli Ayase aparece a su lado, tomando su brazo derecho y ella no parecía nada asustada, la miraba fríamente con esos ojos zafiro. —Sólo no lo hagas.

—… —Maki la retó con la mirada, pero eso no ocasiono nada en la rusa.

Nozomi por su parte miraba la ahora batalla de miradas gélidas entre sus amigas, busco su baraja de tarot, cerrando los ojos, sacó una del medio.

Abrió los ojos, mirando la carta elegida por el destino.

La Rueda de Fortuna

* * *

Para Maki era muy pero muy evidente que el compañero de grupo de su novia, Kasuya, estaba intentando quedarse con su Nico, eso por nada del mundo se lo permitiría, no tardaron tantos años en declararse mutuamente, tener ya dos años de una bonita relación, para que un chico de cuarta llegara confiado.

Así que ahora, estaba ahí, esperando que los entrenamientos de Nico terminaran, los suyos hace 10 minutos habían finalizado, las chicas de su grupo la habían invitado a ir al karaoke, pero las rechazo, mencionando que necesitaba llegar a su hogar para estudiar, lo bueno es que ellas comprendían esa parte y le desearon suerte.

La futura doctora estaba en la sala sentada en un elegante sillón rojo, le recordó vagamente esa vez que A-RISE las invitó a entrar a UTX, con el propósito de ofrecerles un escenario para las selecciones de la primera fase del Love Live.

—Ah, Maki-chan, aquí estas. —Al escuchar esa voz, voltea, sonriendo al ver a Nico con su bolsa rosa en hombro. —Pensé que te habías ido, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí, sólo pensé que no querrías irte so…—Nishikino se levantó, acercándose a la bajita y dejo de hablar al ver a ese estúpido chico yendo hacia ellas—…la, me alegra quedarme…

—¿Qué dijiste Maki-chan? —Nico no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, y miró hacia atrás, se mordió la lengua para no ser inoportuna. —Kasuya…

—Hola Nico, me alegra saber que te alcancé. —El chico noto quien está delante de él, sonríe coqueto. —Ah, pero que sorpresa, si es Maki.

—Sólo Nishikino para ti.

—¿D-Disculpa?

—Sólo mis amigas, mis padres y mis compañeras de grupo pueden llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

—No seas tan ruda, tenemos a la misma manager, ¿no sería normal llevarnos bien?

—No.

La mayor miraba el duelo de miradas, para evitar que Maki se lanzará contra su compañero, la tomo de su mano.

—B-Bueno Kasuya, nosotras nos retiramos, quedamos de vernos con las chicas, así que debemos irnos o si no, se molestarán con nosotras. —Nico arrastra a su novia por el pasillo que las lleva al ascensor, aprieta el botón y por suerte éste está vacío. —¡Nos vemos!

Rápidamente cierra las puertas, suspirando aliviada, coloca sus manos en su cintura y mira a Maki, ella estaba jugando con su mechón y tenía un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

—¿Me dirás porque pareces odiarlo? —La pelirroja comenzó a jugar más rápido con el cabello, fingiendo no escuchar esa pregunta. —Maki Nishikino, contesta mi pregunta.

—No lo odio, es sólo que no lo conozco lo suficiente para que me llame así, Nico-chan.

Yazawa no menciona más, recordando que en ese edificio las paredes escuchan, probablemente el elevador no era un punto ciego.

La música del ascensor irrita a las chicas, así que se alegran cuando llegan al lobby, sale primero Nico, con Maki mirándola nerviosa, la señora de la recepción solo ve extrañada, encogiéndose de brazos y mirando nuevamente la pantalla.

**Integrante || Salida**

**Nishikino Maki|| 7:20 pm**

**Yazawa Nico || 7:20 pm**

—Sólo faltaría aquel chico con el ego inflado…

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban caminando por Akihabara, ambas tenían gorras y cubrebocas, también iban tomadas de las manos, por voluntad de Maki.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué en realidad lo odias? —Pregunta nuevamente más calmada Nico, siente un apretón en su mano. —No recuerdo que te haya tratado mal.

—No es que me trate mal a mí, es solo que… —La pelirroja se detiene al notar el semáforo peatonal en rojo, se agacha, bajando su cubrebocas y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla izquierda a la mayor, se separa cubriéndose. —…me molesta que piense que puede conquistarte, eso es todo.

—Vamos, sabes que te amo, he estado esperando el momento ideal para decirle que me incomoda un poco su actitud. —La luz se puso en blanco, mostrando un mono caminando, ellas comienzan a caminar—Emiko y Sô me comentan que, si me siento mal por ello, les avisara, ellos hablarían con él.

—Yo también te amo, sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y si tengo que quedarme a esperarte todos los días, lo haré. —Maki sabe que dijo algo que hizo feliz a su novia, cuando escucha esa hermosa risa avergonzada. —Claro, si surge algo con mi grupo, me encargaré de avisarte.

—Estoy feliz de escuchar todo eso, también intentaré quedarme a esperarte, —Nico visualiza el complejo de departamentos, hace un año vivía con Maki, su departamento fue rentado por una señora mayor con una nieta, incluso ambas las ayudaron a subir muebles esa vez. —¿Qué quieres para cenar?

—Mmm, algo ligero, mañana tengo entrenamiento a las 7 am. —La pelirroja mira a ambas partes antes de cruzar la calle, caminan hacia la entrada. —Lo que más extraño son los desayunos, ahora debo cuidar mi dieta.

Se ríe divertida ante la queja de su mimada novia, ambas saludan al recepcionista, yendo hacia el elevador, justo se abre, mostrando a una pareja joven como ellas salir de él, se saludan mutuamente y entran, Maki selecciona el piso número 5.

—Siempre hemos tenido una dieta balanceada, Maki-chan, no creo que eso cambie mucho.

—Espero que no, porque realmente amo la comida de Nico-chan.

—¿Sólo amas a mi comida? Que cruel Maki-chan~ —Molesta Nico tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su novia, besando sus labios por encima del cubrebocas. —Pensé que me amabas~

Esta vez, siente como su cubrebocas es bajado y unos tersos labios se unen a los suyos.

—¿Contenta? —Maki menciona separándose, satisfecha de ver las mejillas de la más bajita de color rosa.

—Mucho, ahora salgamos para poder comer algo, me muero de hambre.

* * *

Tal como Maki había prometido, durante todo el año trabajando para Sunrise, trató de esperar todos los días a Nico luego de los entrenamientos, pero tanto la heredera como la chef sus horarios estaban reduciéndose, al punto de solo llegar a descansar –u obligando a la universitaria–, esa mañana ninguna de las dos tenía agendada algún programa de variedades, sesión fotográfica, grabaciones o ensayar.

Nico abrió lentamente los ojos, sonriendo al ver a su persona favorita delante suyo.

—Buenos días Maki-chan… —Dice, dándole un beso en el cuello, dejando sus labios unos segundos más. —…Maki-chan…

Sólo se escuchó un murmullo, la chica de cabello azabache ríe, acercándose aún más, sus manos envolvían el torso desnudo de su novia. Acto seguido, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello y parte de su espalda.

—Nico-chan… deja de molestar… —Maki se quejó, solo quería descansar, hace unas horas se habían acostado luego de… —…quiero dormir Nico-chan.

—Aww, la pequeña Maki quiere dormir~ —Nico la beso ahora en la mejilla, sosteniéndose con su brazo derecho, con su mano libre ahora se encontraba jugando con el cabello de su amada, burlonamente continua. —Pero si anoche no parabas de decirme "más Nico-chan" "no pares", eres una princesa mimada~~

—¡C-Cállate Nico-chan! —Con la cara casi del color de su cabello, se dio la vuelta, silenciándola. —¡No soy mimada!

Yazawa muerde su mano con cuidado, logrando que la quitara.

—Lo eres, mi princesa escarlata mimada de 22 años —Da un beso rápido en la frente, antes de sentarse y tomar su celular. —Ah, hay mensajes en el grupo de las chicas.

—¿Qué dicen? —Maki se sienta también, abrazando a Nico y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Mmm, Honoka dice que Tsubasa hará una pequeña reunión con Erena y Anju, —Sigue leyendo los mensajes deslizando el chat. —como celebración de nuestros debuts, menciona que Tsubasa quería hacerlo antes, pero apenas hoy tuvo tiempo libre.

—¿A que hora será? —Se acercó al cuello de la mayor, satisfecha de escuchar un quejido luego de morderlo.

—En la noche, a las 8 en el departamento de Anju… —Nico se queja al sentir otra mordida. —Maki, no puedes dejar marcas.

—Pero Nico-chan es mía.

Luego de esas palabras, tomo el celular de su amada, lanzándolo y comenzando a acariciar el torso ahora tonificado de Nico, siguió besándola.

—Y quiero que ella también disfrute.

Afortunadamente ellas dos la noche anterior habían silenciado las notificaciones, por lo cual ignoraron por completo las llamadas perdidas, había pasado un tiempo desde que no pasaban tiempo de caridad, aprovecharon ese milagroso día libre, recordándose con cada toque, suspiro y gemido lo mucho que se amaban de igual manera se necesitaban.

* * *

Umi y Kotori iban llegando en el carro de la ultima al estacionamiento de los departamentos, luego de perder unos carros que las estaban siguiendo 3 cuadras anteriores, eso la molestaba bastante, incluso llegó a comentarlo con su manager, Sakurako, ella mencionó que trataría de evitar eso, pero que era probable que incluso con llamadas de atención, los medios seguirían sin descansar.

—También estoy algo cansada de esto, Umi-chan. —Kotori llama la atención de la ex letrista de µ's, tomando su mano una vez se estaciono. —A veces pienso en abandonarlo, pero cuando miro a Nico-chan tan feliz, me hace feliz, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

—Lo hago, aunque también sigo porque quiero que µ's regrese, hace un tiempo hable sobre eso con Eli y con Maki. —Dice Umi, mirando su celular donde estaba abierto el chat de µ's. —Eli extraña hacer las coreografías, Maki componer y yo extraño escribir las canciones, sé que también extrañas diseñar los vestuarios, aún más cuando en la universidad llevaste esa carrera.

—A veces les muestro los bocetos que hago en mis descansos a Hanayo-chan y a Rin-chan, ellas se emocionan demasiado que hace que mi corazón lata rápido y me sienta orgullosa de mi misma. —Sonríe Kotori, dejando la mano su mano y quitándose el seguro para salir del auto. —Realmente quiero lograrlo por Nico-chan, por µ's y por mí misma.

Sonoda sale del auto también no sin antes guardar su móvil en su saco, poniendo seguro a la puerta y cerrándola, camina hacia su novia.

—Una vez mencione que Honoka y tú son mis mayores rivales, eso no a cambiado en estos 6 años, todos los días me despierto con la motivación de ser mejor, de ayudar a mis amigas, padres y claro, mi pareja, a ser mejores junto a mí. —Minami toma la mano de la peliazul, caminando hacia la sala principal del edificio, ahí se encontraba Honoka junto a Tsubasa. —Sé que Honoka también piensa lo mismo, así que disfrutemos esta noche sin preocuparnos por la compañía.

—¡Ah, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! —Honoka sonríe alegremente, yendo a sus amigas de la infancia y abrazándolas fuertemente. —Justo estaba contándole a Tsuba-chan la vez que subimos el árbol gigante de aquel parque hehe~

Las tres se ríen al recordarlo, acercándose a la líder de A-RISE, quien traía consigo con una bolsa.

—Buenas noches, Umi-san, Kotori-san, me alegra que hayan podido llegar sin problemas. —Calmada y elegante como siempre, Tsubasa Kira las saluda. —Pueden ir al departamento de Anju si gustan, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a las demás chicas, Honoka quiere verificar que todas estén.

—No quiero que nadie se quede atrás, todas debemos están juntas, ¿verdad Kotori-chan?

—Honoka-chan tiene razón, vamos Umi-chan, quiero preguntarle algo sobre unos diseños a Anju-chan.

La pareja se retira tomando el ascensor.

—Honoka, tengo una duda. —La mencionada voltea hacia su novia, Kousaka la mira curiosa.

—Oh, ¿cuál es Tsuba-chan?

—¿Cómo ha estado Nico-san?

Honoka se queda un poco insegura de la pregunta, hasta que recuerda esa conversación hace un año.

—Ella está mejor, Maki-chan a veces nos informa como se encuentra Nico-chan y todas estamos felices de saber que su sueño se esta cumpliendo, incluso nosotras nos emocionamos en nuestros grupos. —Responde tranquila, recordando las alegrías de sus amigas—Cada vez estamos más cerca del sueño.

—Me alegra, mira, son Eli-san y Nozomi-san. —Tsubasa acaricia su mejilla, antes de tomar su mano. —Buenas noches, chicas.

—Buenas noches, Tsubasa, ¿sólo ustedes han llegado? —La rubia dice cargando una bolsa igual que la castaña—Hola Honoka.

—Hola Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se encuentran en el departamento, —Anuncia la ex líder. —Creo que están ayudando a Anju-chan y Erena-chan, pueden subir si gust–...

—Nico-chan, te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo. —La voz de Maki llamó la atención de las cuatro chicas.

—Pero Maki-chan, ya sabes que a Nico-chan le gusta ser puntual, a veces con Honoka-chan competíamos para ver quien llegaba primero a la azotea. —Ahí estaba Rin, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, riéndose.

—¡Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Nico-chan, Maki-chan! —Honoka se acerca emocionada abrazando a la primera. —¡Ahora somos todas!

—Hey Nicocchi, ¿por qué estas usando una bufanda? —Con sus ojos entre cerrados, sonriendo de manera extraña y alzando sus cejas, Nozomi notó que Maki traía cuello de tortuga. —Ara, hace un tiempo no veía ese suéter, Maki-chan.

—E-Estamos en invierno, ¿no es algo obvio usar bufanda? —Nico se cruzó de brazos, ignorando a la mayor y saluda a Tsubasa. —Como sea, vayamos con las demás chicas, Honoka.

—Claro Nico-chan, es por aquí.

* * *

Sí a Nico le preguntaran, en caso de que el mundo se acabara, ¿a quién elegirías?

Ella cree que diría que, a toda tu familia, sin excepción alguna, todos son importantes para la Idol y jamás permitirías que algo les pasara, se odiarías toda la vida.

—Sin embargo, en el caso hipotético de que tu familia no lo lograría, ¿quién sería Nico-san? —Se ríe ante esa tonta pregunta, ¿no era algo estúpido pensar que algo malo pasaría?

Fijamente el presentador la observa, esperando una respuesta y sus compañeros, especialmente Kasuya también lo hacen.

—Nadie. — Nico responde segura, frunce el ceño recordando a su novia. —Bueno, tal vez alguien…

Su mirada se llena de expectativa y comienza a sentirte incomoda, ¿por qué estabas aquí incluso?

—Nico-san, sus fans y sus compañeros esperan una respuesta. — Él recuerda, mira a su alrededor, recordando que estabas en un estudio de televisión. —¿No es así, chicos?

—Sí Nico, no puedes dejarnos con la duda, —Kasuya no dudo en participar, sonriendo galante hacia los espectadores, ganando gritos. —Podría ser yo, por ejemplo.

—Oye Kasuyin, esos comentarios no son necesarios. —Nico estaba agradecida con Sô, él siempre se preocupaba si se sentía incomoda, sonríe mirando la cámara, saludando. —No tomen en serio a Kasuyin, él está jugando y si fuera alguien de Rhythm Star, estaría con Emiko.

—Claro, Nico-chan estaría bien conmigo~ —Emiko abraza juguetonamente a su compañera, Yazawa por su parte sentía que todo iba de mal en peor, su pecho estaba comenzando a doler. —Dinos Nico-chan, ¿quién sería esa persona afortunada?

La mujer de ojos intensos carmesí lo recuerda, recuerda que Eriko –su manager– le hablo en la mañana, pidiéndote, no, suplicándole que te presentaras en una hora en su oficina sobre una oferta. Eriko sonaba muy triste, sólo había esperado que no fuera nada malo y cuando notó a sus demás compañeros en el edificio, Nico supo que no regresaría a casa por un largo tiempo.

—…podría ser…— Nico duda si mencionarlo, no quiere que sus fans la odien. —Mi mejor amiga, Maki-chan.

—¡Ah! Maki-san es una buena opción, ella acaba de graduarse de la escuela de medicina, ¿no es así? —Emocionado responde el conductor. —Ella podría salvarte la vida, además, debemos recordar que la próxima semana tendremos aquí, en vivo, a Princess Sky, donde Maki-san es parte.

Asientes, esperando que tu novia no viera este programa.

—Era algo muy obvio, Nico-chan pasa mucho tiempo con Maki-san, incluso siento algo de celos por Maki-san, —La chica de cabello rubio claro finge que le duele el corazón, ganando una ola de asombro por los espectadores, Nico solo sonríe. —a veces pienso que son algo más que mejores amigas.

—Un dato interesante el que acabas de mencionar, Emiko-san —De reojo Yazawa busco a su manager, ella se veía preocupada. —De hecho, gracias a una encuesta para los espectadores quien podría ser la persona favorita, tal como con ustedes tres.

—Déjeme adivinar, Nishikino fue la opción más votada. —A pesar de decirlo calmadamente, Kasuya por dentro estaba muerto de celos. —No creo que sea justo, Nishikino no está en este grupo.

—¿Acaso esos son celos, Kasuya-san? —Sato, el conductor, lo mira divertido.

—¿Celos? ¿Tener celos de Nishikino? Claro que no Sato-san, todos saben que dos chicas no pueden estar juntas, es antinatural. —Contesta orgulloso, ganándose una carcajada del hombre de 40 años.

—Eso no lo sé, el 60% de los espectadores votaron por alguien de su antiguo grupo, µ's. —Toma unas hojas que le tendió alguien del staff, riendo extrañamente. —Y de esos, un 42% votó por Maki-san.

—E-Espera, ella es solo m-…—Trata Nico de interrumpirlos, esto se estaba volviendo malo.

—Suerte para la próxima Kasuya~ —Emiko se burla acariciándole el cabello, el chico solo sonríe sin ganas

Sô miró a su compañera y luego a su manager, necesitaban que esto se detuviera ahora, Nico parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, varias veces había notado que cuando pone su mano en su pecho, Eriko se acercaría a ella y la alejaría del entrenamiento.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero, si no mal recuerdo, nuestra manager mencionó que esta entrevista sería por nuestro nuevo álbum. —Sô les recuerda calmadamente. —Sin embargo, hace 15 minutos ha intentado saber sobre nuestras amistades o nuestras familias, eso es invadir nuestra privacidad.

El público jadeo, incluso a lo lejos Eriko le felicitaba.

Sí existía alguien que valía la pena para la ex integrante de µ's, era sin dudas ese chico, suspira aliviada por esa interrupción.

Sabía que intentaban hacer, la farándula tiene años sobre todas las integrantes de µ's, sedientos de información personal, errores o cosas vergonzosas para ganar público en sus programas de chismes, todas estaban cansadas de eso, pero solo faltaba un año y medio, estaban cada día más cerca de ser lo que siempre debieron ser, µ's.

Tanto Maki como Nico han luchado mucho para que todo el teatro no cayera sin más, negándose mutuamente en las entrevistas sobre alguna posible pareja, disculpándose por sus palabras, pasando el tiempo que pueden juntas, incluso para evitar sospechas, invitaban a todas las chicas al departamento de Maki.

—S-Sí, es verdad, olvide ese detalle…—Con una mirada, agradeces a tu compañero mientras el conductor ríe nerviosamente. —Lamento haber olvidado ese detalle, espero que no haya ocasionado inconformidades, chicos.

—Fue solo un error, ¿verdad Nico?

—Sô-kun tiene razón, Nico está de acuerdo con él, sólo le sorprendió un poco la pregunta —Usa su voz Idol, haciendo un puchero juguetón a la cámara. —A Nico le gusta estar preparada para las entrevistas, ¿eso está bien Nico?

Nada le hizo más feliz que la emoción de los espectadores del estudio, mientras el rostro de Sato sólo había molestia.

—…bien, entonces, regresamos luego de estos comerciales.

El camarógrafo señalo que ya no estaban en aire, Yazawa se levanta del incomodo asiento para relajar los músculos, dándole unos toques al cabello gris de Sô.

—Gracias. —Le murmuras con una sonrisa, él se avergüenza, pero también sonríe.

—Noté que estabas incomoda, sólo hice lo que pensé correcto, Nico. —Responde, otra razón por la cual se avergonzó era porque para él, Nico Yazawa era como su hermana mayor, al ser el menor del grupo, tuvo especial interacción desde el comienzo.

—Bien, iré con Eriko-sensei para hablar sobre algunas cosas. —Avisa, pero antes de ir con su manager, le toman fuertemente de la muñeca. —Pero, ¿qué…?

Volteas viendo a Kasuya molesto.

—Sólo porque antes pertenecías a µ's, no creas que eres especial, Nico Yazawa, tampoco creas que Nishikino lo es. —Nico se muerde la lengua, intentando liberarse. — Algún día serás descuidada y te hundirás.

—Amenázame todo lo que quieras, pero, conocerás quien es realmente Nico Yazawa. —Adviertes liberándote. —Y créeme, no dejaré que nadie me hunda.

No esperas su respuesta, se marchas hacia tu productora y ella está preocupada.

—Nico, sé que quieres ir a casa, pero comenzarán a especular de porque te fuiste antes. —La mencionada suspira pesadamente, sabiendo que no era culpa de Eriko la infantil actitud de Kasuya. —Sé que no quieres decirme porque él es así, pero sólo intenta resistir hasta el final del programa, me encargaré de él.

—…

_**Hace 3 meses**_

_Nico estaba por irse a casa cuando sintió un suave apretón en su muñeca, algo extrañada voltea y se sorprende un poco al ver a Kasuya, esperaba que fuera su compañera, ella era muy cariñosa, algo que le incomodaba, no tenía tanta confianza como para que la estuvieran abrazando cada dos por tres._

_—¿Necesitas algo? —La mayor pregunta, al no ver iniciativa del otro chico. —¿Kasuya?_

_—¡N-Nico! Necesito decirte algo muy importante, ¿crees poderme acompañar a la azotea? —Al principio pareció tartamudear, extraño para alguien más soberbio que Nico en la academia. —¿O Nishikino te está esperando?_

_—No, Maki-chan está ocupada en una sesión fotográfica, hoy me iré sola. —Responde con el ceño fruncido._

_El pelirrojo sonríe aliviado._

_—Entonces, acompáñame. —Intenta tomar su mano, pero justamente la más baja la quita, fingiendo no ver su intento._

_Nico mira la espalda de Kasuya, era bastante alto a comparación de ella, cabello rojo, más oscuro a diferencia del hermoso cabello de su novia, suspira al recordarla._

_Ambos llegan al lugar, siendo Yazawa la ultima en entrar, justo cierra la puerta, se ve atrapada contra ella y un brazo de su lado izquierdo, su mano derecha es tomada con cariño, asustada mira como Kasuya se acerca cada vez más a ella y aprovecha las lecciones de auto defensa que una vez Umi le enseñó._

_Le da un golpe en el estomago con su rodilla y él se aleja._

_—¡¿Pero que te pasa?! —Grita adolorido tocándose la parte afectada, retrocediendo unos pasos._

_—¡¿A ti que demonios te pasa?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Nico lo señala furiosa. —¿Quién crees que eres para hacer algo así?_

_—¡N-Nadie, pero…!_

_—Pero ¡¿qué?! ¡Responde!_

_—¡Te amo, pensé que sentías lo mismo! —Eso deja en blanco a la mujer, no podía creerlo. —Siempre eres amable conmigo, pensé que era porque te gustaba, siempre eres mi pareja en las coreografías y en los coros, yo pensé que…_

_—Escúchame bien, yo soy igual de amable contigo que con Emiko o Sô, no te confundas. —Yazawa abre la puerta, mirándolo por ultima vez. —Y que suela ser tu "pareja" en ese tipo de cosas no significa nada, no te confundas, sé como funciona este mundo, haciéndome hacer cosas desagradables._

_Antes de poder irse, escucha algo que la enfureció aún más._

_—¡Es por Nishikino, lo sé! ¡Ella seguramente te ha dicho que no te relaciones conmigo, porque es una maldita lesbiana!_

_—¡Maki no tiene nada que ver con esto! —Exclama, ignorando el peligro que estaba corriendo._

_—¡También tengo el cabello rojizo, soy alto, de familia rica y soy guapo! —Señala sus atributos, logrando que Nico lo mirara con asco. —¡Además soy hombre!_

_—Jamás amaría a una persona que mira por encima del hombro a los demás, una persona tan vacía y vanidosa como tú._

_Se aleja bajando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten, llega a las oficinas, se asoma a la oficina de Eriko y se asusta al escuchar una risa detrás de ella, se voltea rápidamente._

_—Ah, perdón, no quería asustarte Nico, ¿buscas a Eriko? —Futaba traía en su mano un café, notó el estado de la chica. —¿Te encuentras bien?_

_—No, ¿cree que podría llevarme a casa…?_

_De no ser por la mirada de desesperación en su rostro, la mayor la hubiera rechazado, solo asiente y señala con la cabeza que la siga._

—Sólo terminemos esto rápido, Eriko-sensei. —Te quejas abiertamente, ella se ríe de eso. —Solo quería estar en casa descansando…

—Lo sé, pero Koshutog-san me mencionó esto en la mañana, no podía negarme, Sato-san ejerció presión para que esto se hiciera hoy.

Fueron los 10 minutos más largos de tu vida.

—Gracias por su participación en la transmisión de hoy, son un grupo espectacular, felicidades Eriko-san. —Rhythm Star notó la incomodidad en el rostro de su manager, luego de estrechar su mano con el encargado.

—No es nada, Sato-san.

Ella les pregunta si quieren que los lleve a sus hogares, Kasuya es el primero en negarse, mencionando que tenía unos asuntos que tratar, alejándose de la estación, Emiko y Sô mencionan que se irán juntos, ambos irían de compras para quitarse el estrés de ese programa, invitaron a Nico, pero esta negó, mencionando que realmente quería ir a descansar.

—¡Nos vemos Eriko-sensei! —Grita Emiko a lo lejos.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —Los saluda, regresando su atención a su única acompañante. —Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

La Idol asiente, ambas se suben al carro.

—Eriko-sensei, siempre he tenido una duda. —La mencionada mira a la menor, luego de detenerse en un semáforo rojo. —¿Por qué prefiere llevarnos que contratar choferes?

—Mmm, bueno, Sora-chan dice que algo que ama de mí, es que me preocupe por los demás, que esté al pendiente de ellos. —Hori sonríe con un leve sonrojo, mirando al frente. —Además de eso, supongo que me recuerdas un poco a mí.

—¿Cómo sería parecida a la famosa Pile-sama? —Cuestiona Nico, ganándose una risa de la mayor.

—Hubo un tiempo en el cual, pensé en abandonar la música por completo, pero gracias a aquel grupo, salí adelante, conocí a Sora-chan, todas mis amigas me apoyaron, —Relata nostálgicamente. —Sé que es tener miedo a los medios, ocultar a quien amas y que te oculten, incluso intenté salir con alguien más, los medios se enteraron, algunos comentarios buenos y otros malos, incluso, admití en una transmisión a mis fanáticos que lo había intentado por tres años, cada día.

Nico recuerda levemente eso, había estado especulando con Hanayo sobre las razones de su estado.

—Tuvimos una transmisión especial, la mayoría preguntaba sobre esa pareja, fue realmente lindo saber que muchos podrían estar de acuerdo con lo que sentías, pasó un año y me le declaré a Sora-chan, su reacción fue muy graciosa, —Nuevamente se detiene en un semáforo, mirando sus manos. —aceptó, lo único malo es que nunca fui buena ocultando lo que sentía por ella, todos lo descubrieron, y tu sabes el final de esa historia.

—Es por eso que me emocioné mucho cuando escuché que estaba en esta compañía, desapareció de las redes, quería decirle lo orgullosa que estaba por no negarlo cuando todo se supo. —Mira hacia la conductora. —Quería felicitarla, pero estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico aquel día.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes por la primera impresión, a todos nos pasa.

—Aunque Maki-chan no me lo diga, sé que esta cansada de todo eso. —Sacando su collar, en el había un dije de una nota musical —Hace un tiempo, ella me obsequio esto, tiene nuestras iniciarles por detrás, pero como casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotras, lo uso a diario.

Pile pone la direccional hacia la derecha, advirtiendo a los carros detrás suyo, no tarda en dar vuelta y se estaciona delante de un elegante complejo de departamentos.

—Es un detalle muy lindo, ¿ella tiene algo similar?

—Sí, es el anillo que usa en el pulgar, pero para simularlo, comenzó a usar muchos anillos, también tiene nuestras iniciales adentro. —Sonríe guardando el collar, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando a su manager. —Gracias por traerme, Eriko-sensei

—De nada, disfruta tu tiempo con ella. —Menciona una vez Nico estaba afuera de la entrada del edificio. —En esta carrera, cada segundo es valioso.

Ella se marcha, al perderla de vista, das media vuelta para entrar, el señor de la recepción te conoce y no menciona nada cuando sales corriendo, su corazón estaba palpitando muy rápido, tal vez por el hecho de estar corriendo o por la emoción de verla, incluso ambas juntas.

Maki te estaba esperando afuera de su departamento, sonríe al verte y cuando llegas a ella, menciona:

—Bienvenida a casa, Nico-chan.

Por alguna razón, escuchar esas palabras luego de la plática con su manager, puso a Nico muy sentimental, Maki se da cuenta de eso, tomándola rápidamente de las manos e ingresando al departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y con seguro, no duda en abrazarla rápidamente.

—…lo siento. —Responde la mayor entre lágrimas, sientes como Nishikino se tensa abrazándola con firmeza. —Realmente lo siento, yo sólo…

—Kasuya es un idiota, sus comentarios no me molestan, me molesta que los hace con la intención de fastidiarte, Nico-chan. —Murmura se parándose, guiándola al sillón, y la pianista se deja caer con Nico. —Me alegra saber que Sô-san sin saber nuestra situación, te ayuda.

Su novia no comenta nada, solo se acomoda mejor sobre ella, escondiéndose en la unión de su cuello y su hombro, Maki suspira pensando en que decir a continuación:

—Eres muy valiente, siempre protegiéndonos a ambas, Nico-chan.

Nishikino besa la frente de la Idol, separándose toma su mano.

—Pero, yo también te protegeré, tendré cuidado con sus preguntas y evitaré ponerme nerviosa al escuchar tu nombre. —Se ríe la menor. —Aunque es inevitable cuando escucho el nombre de mi maravillosa novia.

Nico sonríe ante esas palabras, si en la academia alguien le hubiera dicho, que Maki Nishikino dejaría casi por completo su lado deshonesto cada vez que ella se sentía triste y desanimada, nunca lo hubiera creído, incluso piensa que tal vez se hubiera burlado de dicha persona, regresando a casa con la desilusión de que eso jamás pasaría en la vida.

Se alegra a verse enamorado de esa adolescente orgullosa, cabello rojizo, hermosos ojos rasgados y deslumbrante sonrisa.

* * *

Pasó lo peor que pudo pasar, Maki se encontraba furiosa, mirando las noticias en su móvil, desconcentrándose cuando una cálida mano acarició su puño.

—Sí sigues frunciendo el ceño, —Sus ojos amatistas se encontraron con esos cálidos carmesí. — te saldrán arrugas Maki-chan.

Nishikino no contestó, mirando la habitación del hospital Nishikino y guarda su celular.

—Maki, ¿podemos pasar?

Era la voz de Ryu Nishikino.

—Pasa papá…

La puerta se abre, entrando los famosos y venerados doctores Nishikino.

—Querida, lamento haber podido visitarlas antes, el trabajo en el hospital es demasiado, sin contar que tu padre contrato guardaespaldas para que ningún paparazzi o medio de la farándula encuentre a Nico. —Mayumi le informa, acercándose y asegurándose en el monitor, además de acomodar la almohada de la paciente. —Nade y tus hermanos están en camino, no te preocupes por ellos, nuestro chofer personal los traerá.

—De acuerdo, gracias por eso Mayumi-san. —Nico mira su brazo y pierna enyesados, estos estaban firmados por sus amigas, además de tocar si ahora corto cabello. —Eriko-sensei le llamó a Maki-chan, mencionó que quiere venir, ¿cree que pueda ayudarle a ingresar sin se vista por los medios?

—Claro Nico, me encargaré de eso.

Maki solo ve la interacción entre sus personas favoritas.

—Maki, necesito hablar contigo en privado, acompáñame. —Ryu Nishikino dice, su hija solo asiente y se levanta yendo hacia él. —Nico, si necesitas algo, mi esposa te lo proporcionará.

—De acuerdo, gracias Ryu-san.

Con una leve sonrisa se despide el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

—Regreso en un momento Nico-chan, mamá.

La menor sale también, encontrándose con su padre y lo sigue en silencio, luego de varios minutos entraron a la oficina del dueño del hospital Nishikino.

—Seré breve, hemos levantando una demanda contra esos "fanáticos" de Kasuya, hasta el momento, dos de ellos han admitido que fue plan de ese bastardo. —Hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba a su padre hablar despectivamente, pero Maki no lo culpaba, él había comenzado a apreciar a Nico. —Por lo tanto, si los otros tres implicados confiesan, los abogados de la familia Nishikino irán contra Sunrise, mi pregunta aquí es, ¿qué harás tú?

—Renunciaré, pero lo haré públicamente, se supone que hay una entrevista de mi grupo en dos días, posiblemente las demás hagan lo mismo.

Ryu escucha atentamente, sentándose en su silla y señalando que también lo haga.

—Sin embargo, ¿sabes lo que viene no? —Se quitó sus lentes, cerro los ojos mientras tocaba el puente de su nariz. —Es posible que tu reputación empeore para los altos ejecutivos.

—Eso es lo que menos me importa, papá. —Exclama la Idol sacando su teléfono, mirando las notificaciones. —Nico-chan esta hospitalizada, por culpa de esa basura, aprovechó que está viajando con su familia, por lo que es difícil contactarlo.

—Un amigo de la universidad está ayudándome a localizarlo.

Unos toques se escuchan interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Pasa Miyami.

—Hija, para avisarte que ya esta aquí Eriko-san, ¿quieres hablar primero con ella o quieres que hable primero con Nico? —Entra, cerrando la puerta.

—Aun quiero conversar con algunas cosas con papá, dile que iré una vez termine, por favor.

Miyami Nishikino asiente, saliendo del lugar y se acerca a la manager de las chicas.

—Maki está algo ocupada con su padre, la llevaré a la habitación de Nico, —Explica comenzando a caminar—¿15 minutos cree que serán suficiente, Eriko-san?

—Claro, sólo quiero saber que sucedió exactamente antes de encontrarla desmayada al pie de las escaleras de su edificio. —Pile responde seriamente—Hace un tiempo tanto Nico como Sô mencionaron que Kasuya estaba siendo mala con ella, que comenzaba al inicio con comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo que Nico mencionaba, no le prestó mucha atención…

—Me imagino que le llamo la atención, ¿No?

—Lo hice pero creo que eso ocasionó que intencionalmente hacia que Nico se equivocaba en las coreografías, la coreografa me lo mencionó y lo castigó con entrenamientos más pesados pero jamás imaginé que pasaría esto. —Finaliza deteniendose después de la doctora. —¿Llegamos?

—Sí, daré una guardia más antes de regresar con analgésicos para Nico, también estaré al pendiente si su familia llegó al hospital, con este escándalo, los medios han ocasionado que las calles principales estén tapadas, nos vemos luego, Eriko-san

La mánager asiente, despidiéndose y tocando levemente la puerta.

—Pasa.

Suspira por última vez en el día, ingresando con su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola, Nico, perdona si me tarde en llegar, las calles son un caos y... —Pile termina su discurso, viendo la cara cómica de la Idol—...¿acaso estas comiendo pudin?

Nico traga el bocado, bajando la cuchara de plástico y mirando nerviosa a su mánager contestando:

—...¿tal vez?

—Nico, ¿no te había quitado el pudin de tu dieta?

—S-Sí, pero es un inofensivo pudin Eriko-sensei, —Trato de defenderse la menor, mirando a la mujer con los brazos en la cintura —Además, estoy lastimada y la comida del hospital es mala, Maki-chan se quejaba de eso en la academia, cuandose quedaba a ayudar a sus papás

—Esta bien, sólo por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, Nico. —Los ojos de la mencionada brillaron y siguió comiendo feliz.

La ex cantante se acerca a la silla que estaba al lado derecho de la cama de Yazawa, esperando pacientemente que terminará ese postre, al tener una mano lesionada, la castaña le ayudó pasándole una toallita para que se limpiara los residuos.

—Supongo que está aquí para saber cómo pasó, ¿verdad Eriko-sensei? —Nico se acuesta nuevamente, mirando al techo.

—Sí, sólo cuéntamelo que puedas, no fuerces tu cabeza para recordar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Cerró los ojos recordando...

_**Hace unas horas**_

_No quería parecer paranoica, pero Nico estaba casi segura que alguien la estaba siguiendo desde que salió de la práctica, estaba de mal humor porque de nuevo su idiota compañero no dejaba de ofenderla o hacienda equivocarse en la coreografía, en su adolescencia, no hubiera dudado en encararlo y gritarle cuál era su problema con ella pero claro, la pelinegra tenía que aguantar menos de un año todo eso y por fin estaría con sus amigas._

_"Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de no aceptar que Kotori me trajera a casa..." Piensa, llegando al edificio y saluda al vigilante. "Igual, Eriko-sensei mencionó que en una hora vendrá con Emiko y con Sô para buscar una solución a la conducta de Kasuya..."_

_Se queja al ver el letrero "En mantenimiento" en el elevador, ajustándose la mochila en el hombro y dirigiéndose a las escaleras._

_—Estoy comenzando a detestar vivir en el 5to piso pero Maki-chan insistió porque por las noches podía observar mejor las estrellas... —Susurra para si misma, sonriendo al pensar en su novia— Bueno, vale la pena verla toda emocionada hablándole de las constelaciones, me pregunto si tardará mucho en llegar..._

_Sus piernas gritan que descansará, pero aún le faltaban 3 pisos para llegar a su apartamento._

_—Que sorpresa, es Yazawa._

_Esa voz extraña hizo que se detuviera a dos escalones del 3er piso, mira hacia abajo, con el ceño fruncido._

_—Parece que no me conoces, una lástima, pensé que las Idols conocían a todos sus fans —Nico miro al chico, no parecía pasar de los 16 años y su cabello era negro con mechones azules —Escuchamos que rechazaste a Kasuya-sama_

_—¿Kasuya-sama...? —Chasquea la lengua, soltando un bufido —Mejor regresa a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti._

_Nico siguió su camino, ajustándose cuando alguien la agarró por la espalda, sujetando sus manos._

_—¡¿Pero que demo-...ehnm?! —Intenta zafarse y gritar, pero apareció otra persona, era una chica que sostenía un pañuelo sobre su boca —¡¿...?!_

_—Parece que Kasuya-sama no mentía con la dirección de tu hogar, y si no mal recuerdo, es la misma dirección que Nishikino. —Nico abre los ojos asustada, también comenzó a enojarse —O-Oh wow, esa mirada da miedo pero, ¿no es algo curioso que ustedes dos viven juntas?_

_—No nos extrañaría que fueran lesbianas, Kasuya-sama siempre dice que eso es una aberración, por lo tanto... —Otra voz se hizo presente, miro de reojo que estaba con el primer chico. —Creo que debes ser castigada._

_—Sí, creo que comenzaremos contándole ese gran y sedoso cabello, estoy segura que no te molestará un cambio drástico —Nico mira con horror como la chica saca unas tijeras, siento obligada quedar en rodillas. —Antes admiraba tu cabello, una lástima._

_La Idol comienza a moverse, aguantando las lágrimas, adoraba su cabello porque su amado padre decía que parecía toda una princesa, que le encantaba lo sedoso que era._

_Era de sus recuerdos más preciosos._

_Al sentir la cabeza más ligera, sabía que estas personas iban en serio, sólo deseaba que alguien la ayudará._

—Y lo último que recuerdo, es que al escuchar pasos, ellos me soltaron empujándome por las escaleras, huyeron por las escaleras de emergencia —Nico relata, tocando tristemente su cabello, tardaría mucho en crecer nuevamente —Más que dolerme la mano o la pierna, es mi cabello, era un recuerdo valioso de papá

—Sí hubiera sido más estricta con él, hubiera podido evitar eso, lo lamento mucho... —Eriko se disculpa, poniendo sus manos en sus piernas y haciéndolas puños —Sé que valoras mucho a tu familia y estoy segura que valoras aún más las memorias de Yazawa-san.

—Papá fue muy importante para mi, quería que me viera cumpliendo mi sueño pero, bueno, sabes el final de la historia.

Pile se siente nostálgica al escuchar lo último dicho por la Idol, eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho un día que había explicado su historia.

* * *

Tal como Maki Nishikino había mencionado a su papá, estaba preparándose para salir y renunciar frente a todos los medios, también les advertirá si volvían a dañar a alguien importante para ella, se meterían con la famosa familia Nishikino.

—Maki-chan, nosotras sabemos que dirás allá afuera —Sakura le sonrió, junto a ellas estaban las demás chicas —Sólo queremos desearte suerte, eres una excelente compañera, estamos encantadas de haber compartido casi 3 años con la famosa compositora de Muse y si en algún momento necesitas ayuda, no dudes en contactarnos.

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras, realmente no esperaba esas palabras sinceras animandola a hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba.

—Todas sabemos lo importante que es Nico-san para ti y las apoyamos en todo —Maaya le sonríe.

—Chicas, es la hora —Menciona la mánager del famoso grupo de Princess Sky, acercándose a ellas —Pasé lo que pase con el grupo, espero que se hayan divertido en él y haya sido una buena mánager

—Gracias por todo, Eriko-sensei

Las chicas entran a la sala siendo recibidas por flash y preguntas sin entenderse, ellas se sientan en sus respectivos lugares en una larga mesa, en cada lugar habían unos micrófonos, los de seguridad se estaban encargando de controlar a los periodistas y luego de unos minutos lo consiguieron.

—Bien, ahora mismo nos encontramos con Princess Sky, las chicas están aquí para responder a sus dudas y les pido de favor que sean ordenados —El encargado informa —Comencemos.

Rápidamente varias manos se levantaron, uno al azar fue seleccionado por la líder del grupo.

—La pregunta va para Maki-san, —Comenzó, leyendo rápidamente su block de notas —¿Es verdad que mantiene una relación amorosa con Nico-san, integrante del grupo Rhythm Star? Desde el comienzo se ha estado debatiendo eso.

"Eso fue demasiado rápido." Piensan todas acepción de la pelirroja.

—Sí, Nico Yazawa es mi novia desde hace 4 años, por lo tanto, —Admitió por fin Maki, ganándose unos jadeos de los periodistas —Así que sí, estoy demasiado molesta con la estúpida e infantil actitud de Kasuya y sus seguidores, el que Nico-chan lo haya rechazado hace tiempo, no le da ningún derecho de mandar a un grupo de idiotas a lastimarla.

—¡Pero ustedes saben que eso está prohibido! —Alguien grita, haciendo que Nishikino se molestará aún más y se levantará de su llegar, adorando sus manos en la mesa.

—¡Eso no les da derecho a lastimarla maldita sea! —Grita furiosa —¡Qué todos ustedes sean unos retrógradas no hace menos válido nuestro amor! ¡Destrozaron a la única persona que amo y renuncio, renunció para siempre!

No dice más, saliendo de la sala siendo seguida por su guardaespalda y se dirige hacia el hospital nuevamente.

Habían pasado varios meses luego de todo el problema con el accidente de Nico Yazawa, todas las demás chicas del amado grupo de µ's, también renunciaron, porque al final, todo era en pro a su amada amiga.

Maki termino la universidad con buen promedio, en sus tiempos libres tocaba el piano para Nico, quien aún se encontraba en reposo, por recomendación de los padres de Maki, cerró temporalmente sus redes sociales al igual que la pelirroja, sólo se mantenían en contacto por el grupo de LINE con las chicas, ellas respetaron en esa decisión. Al menos dos veces al mes su ex mánager le marcaba para preguntarle como se encontraba, también le llegó a informar que Emiko y Sô le mandaban sus mejores deseos en su recuperación, también las chicas de Princess Sky les mandaban saludos a ambas.

Kasuya fue denunciado por la familia Nishikino, siendo desterrado de la empresa, también rechazado para otras, su carrera se vino abajo por sus malas decisiones, pensar en eso Maki se sentía algo tranquila, también los chicos que le hicieron daño a su novia estaban pagando una deuda.

Los programas de farándula poco a poco dejaron de hablar sobre ellas, incluso Nozomi en una de las reuniones en el departamento de la futura doctora, mencionó que muchos fanáticos se pelearon en sus blogs personales o comentarios por Twitter con otros, ya que la mayoría estaba a favor de respetar las preferencias de las Idols o respetar su deseo de conocer el amor, tener parejas o incluso casarse, mientras que los demás estaban en contra, quemando pósters, rompiendo singles o mercancía en general de los grupos de Rhythm Star y Princess Sky.

—Nico-chan, está noche se mostrará la contestación de cáncer, tu constelación —Nico es sacada de sus pensamientos por su novia, quien se sentó junto a ella en el balcón —Por suerte han pronosticado que en la noche estará despegado, pediré pizza para la cena, ¿eso te parece bien?

—Es dulce verte emocionada casi todas las noches, Maki-chan —La mayor le da un beso en la mejilla, recargandose en su hombro —Y la pizza está bien, ha pasado un tiempo desde que probé una sin preocupación de que Eriko-sensei me regañara

—Es mi constelación favorita, cuando estaba en la academia, siempre la buscaba en mi balcón —Maki sonríe al ver el rostro sorprendido de su acompañante —Pensaba que si la encontraba, te encontraba a ti también, aunque me avergüenza un poco decirlo actualmente.

—No sé mucho de constelaciones pero admito haber buscado una que otra noche la constelación de Aries, Nozomi se burló de mi cuando accidentalmente se lo confesé, Eli por su parte se rió.

Unieron sus manos, ambas mirando el atardecer.

—Me alegra que a pesar de todo, sigas a mi lado, no creo saber donde estaría sin ti y sin las chicas, Maki-chan

—Seguirlas siendo la misma enana y molesta Nico-chan, de eso no hay duda.

—Hey, no seas grosera tampoco, te halago y así me lo pagas.

—Es broma Nico-chan, te amo

—Yo también te amo

* * *

**Muchas aclaraciones y muy poco tiempo, hecho contra reloj (y perdí por un minuto :c)**

**Bien, como leyeron, Pile está dentro, explicaré porque:**

**•Entre todas las seiyuus de Love Live, he seguido de cerca a Pile, ella (si no mal recuerdo) en el 2017 mencionó que no sabía si su carrera seguiría después de los 30 años, pero por todo lo que visto/leído/escuchado es que valora mucho cada día que se esfuerza y eso peculiarmente me recuerda a Nico, quien a pesar de ser abandonada por sus primeras compañeras, lo intentó **

**•Incluso si Pile ha expresado que es un poco tonta, siento que tiene la facultad de hablar bajo sus experiencias de una manera tranquila e intentaría ayudar a la otra persona (Cuando está conversando con Nico en el auto)**

**•También parece tenerle un cariño muy especial a Nico, fue muy entretenido escucharla junto a Soramaru hablar del NicoMaki en el 6to episodio del ANN**

**Dejando de lado un poco a Pile, aquí los demás detalles:**

**•Kasuya es un personaje basado en una persona real, a alguien que hace años conocí, en un principio pensé que era broma y no le tome mucha importancia, ocasionalmente le comentaba a otro amigo nuestro en común, pero su actitud empeoró y decidí finalmente alejarme**

**•Los nombres de los grupos fueron creados gracias a un generador de nombres de bandas (Aunque moría por poner 'Tomate Poético' al grupo de Maki, hay un audio mío riéndome de todos los nombres que me salieron)**

**•Aunque me encanta lo unida que es la familia de Nico, decidí enfocarse en otra parte, dando uno que otro guiño**

**•La realidad es, Nico es quien tiene ese sueño de ser Idol, tal vez Hanayo también pero en menor intensidad, motivo por la cual las demas chicas tambien deciden intentarlo**

**Feliz año 2020, espero este año les vaya mejor en todos los aspectos posibles y que tía Sakurako nos lance más NicoMaki**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
